


Hello, Goodbye

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: M/M, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master and Doctor meet, during the Time War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Goodbye

The Doctor knew those eyes, but he could scarcely believe it.  _How_  many times had that man defied death, now? They stood facing each other, on Gallifrey itself, on the eve of war.

“I had some assistance this time.” The Master’s voice was cool, deep. “They resurrected me.” The Doctor stiffened, a bit wary.

“They are just going to use you,” the Doctor said, and as he watched the Gallifreyan ships preparing for battle, he felt a jolt of panic. “Don’t let them use you, Master. You’re better than that.”

“Perhaps the war will help me. Put my lust for killing to a good use,” the Master noted, his voice much calmer than the Doctor’s was.

“But you’re an independent man, not some sort of war dog! Master of your own fate, yes? Don’t let them take your fate from you!” The Doctor said, and he could hear the desperation in his voice. For once, it was not desperation to escape the war. It was desperation to keep the Master at his side.

“Come with me, Master. We could get away from here. I do not want to fight this war. We could travel the universe together,” the Doctor said earnestly, stepping toward the other man. The Master did not move, and simply watched him.

“I march to the drums of war. This is where I belong, now.” The Master’s voice was cold, and he turned on his heel. “I shall not come with you.”

“But Master - “

“Goodbye, Doctor.”

The Doctor did not even bother to desert the war, as he had planned. The Master was fighting in it now, and he lived for the days when he saw a glimpse of him. The Master did not want his presence now, but perhaps there would be an end to this war. And when the war ended, he would ask him to travel with him again. It was an unlikely hope, but it kept him going, through the war.

That dream burned when Gallifrey did, however. The Doctor watched his planet disappear before his eyes, hating himself for the deed. There had been so many people on that planet, and one especially important one.

“Goodbye, Master,” the Doctor murmured, his voice choked with tears. He turned into the TARDIS and shut the door behind him.


End file.
